Augusta
Augusta Lopez (appearing simply as Augusta) was a suspect during the murder investigation of a reality TV star named Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis in Shark Attack! (Case #57). Profile Augusta is a Sunny Beach juvenile of 10 years of age and of Hispanic-American heritage. She has medium-length black hair and sports a pink tiara on her head. Augusta wears a yellow-to-orange princess suit in support of a television show she loved in the past. Augusta is an avid ice cream eater, but is also known to eat hot dogs, and has been in contact with parrots. Role in Case(s) Augusta was a fan of a reality television show called "The Ice P Show". When the team investigated the Ice Cream Kiosk crime scene for the first time, a locked cell phone was found at the scene, and after the cell phone was hacked, it was sent to Hannah for analysis. Alas Hannah determined thus the cell phone belonged to a kid named Augusta, who believed Ice P and Carly were having a real life fairytale in spite of the frantic text messages spotted by Hannah. This prompted the team to interrogate Augusta at the Ice Cream Kiosk. Amy and the player wanted to talk about Ice P but Augusta refused to do so as she felt Ice P gave nothing but false testimonies about marriage as she witnessed Ice P saying that he didn't love Carly any further, prompting Carly to hit Ice P with a feather-laden handbag. Augusta's discussion were grounds for Amy and the player to talk to Carly Lewis a second time. The team investigated the Tiki Bar a second time and found a broken camera pieced back together. They didn't hesitate to have Hannah analyze the broken camera, alas Hannah determined the photo Chief Marquez gave to the team was taken by Augusta. The team wanted to talk to Augusta about this peculiar move which infuriated Augusta to no end as she felt Ice P abandoned Carly for a lifeguard named Zack Taylor, which forced Augusta to believe fairy tales were nothing but lies. Augusta was proven innocent at the climax of the investigation, but became very hard to deal with afterwards, giving Roxie, Amy, the player, Zack, and Carly headaches that were uncalled for. The team saw her leaving the Shack in rage, going to the Beach, still sobbing. Zack reported it to the team, but Augusta ran to the Ice-crean Corner, where she told the team that she had seen some people dressed like Ice-P in the last episode of the show, for which she had a ticket (The player and Roxie find it in the shack). Carly is asked about this impersonating problem, on which she replies that she wanted to replay the scene of Ice-P's death, however, no one could fit his place, thus saying that she stopped it, finally making her happy. Case Appearances *Shark Attack! (Case #57) IcePTicket.png|A pass for the TV Show's filming with Augusta's name on it. Fat People.jpg Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information